sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Links
As with in the games, your social links represent your relationships with other people. In Psychomanteum, every persona user has a unique Arcana, and can form social links with other P-users. Besides the intangible roleplay benefits to building your character's social links, there are also combat and inventory benefits to building good relationships with your team. How Social Links Work When you create your character journal, one of your first journal posts should be your customized social links page. You can get the code from the template here, and edit it to fit your character. Once you have your page set up, you will use it throughout the game to track your character's relationship with other characters and with themself. Each arcana/social link is made up of two progress bars: the social link bar and the''' yin/yang''' bar. Barring exceptions, the social link bar for every character starts at Rank 0 (0%) and the yin/yang bar starts at 50/50. The Social Link Bar The social link bar works similar to the bar in the game. It represents the overall strength of your characters' relationship. To allow for fluidity, the bar is actually set up as a percentage /100, as this allows you to add points in smaller increments. However, you can still specify the overall rank if you so choose. The social link is not exclusively how much you like or agree with someone. Instead it should represent the importance or development of a relationship. How important is this person to your character? How well does your character understand this person? Have they helped eachother to grow? Try to measure significance and progression instead of agreeableness. The Yin/Yang Bar If you have ever played Dragon Age 2, the yin/yang bar is somewhat like the friendship/rivalry bar. Use of this bar is more open to interpretation. You can use it to represent the relative positivity or negativity of a given relationship, how much your character likes or dislikes the person in question, or any other interpretation that makes sense to you. Just try to imply that interpretation consistently. The Self Link Social links represent your character's relationships with others, but also your character's relationship with themselves. The self-link is a measure of their self-actualization, and your character's self-link must be at 10 in order for them to gain access to their ultimate persona. For more information on personas and self-links, see Persona. Allocating S-Link Points You may be unsure as to when to assign social link points. You may individual method for sorting out how points are earned or lost with your character, so long as it is consistently applied. There is room for interpretation. The most important thing to keep in mind is that the social link should represent an arc or progression - your links should not be hitting rank 10 until towards the end of the game. Rank Guideline Assuming a friendship over a rivalry... * 0% (Rank 0): Unknown: A person you don't know. * 25% (Rank 2): Acquaintances: Classmates, teammates, co-workers. * 50% (Rank 5): Friends: A person you trust and would spend time with. * 75% (Rank 7): '''Good friends: A best friend, sibling-like. * '''100% (Rank 10): Unbreakable bond: The strongest of relationships. Point Suggestions * Meeting a person for the first time: +10 * Hanging out with a person: +2 * Sharing a secret: +10 * Someone protected you in battle: +4 * A friend insulted you: -10 Social Links and Activity A social link cannot grow unless a character is active. If a character never speaks to or interacts with another character, their social link may never grow beyond that of rank 1. While it is easy to find a small group of characters your own character best gets along with, you should consider the fact that all relationships are important and do your best to interact with everyone. Your self-link in particular benefits from activity. For more information, please see Activity. Category:Psychomanteum